Total Drama High! Freshman Year!
by MattyBlood18
Summary: Welcome To Total Drama High! Where the kids come to learn, or maybe not! Has all 24 Campers from TDI as Students and a extra 25 other students! Based off of my Fanfiction, Total Drama Adventures! Rated T for Violence, Bullying and Sexual Innuendos!
1. Teaser Trailer

"Welcome, Students! I'm your principal for the next four years, depending on whether or not you pass each years exams! And remember, this IS a dorm school! So you all will be living with different people!" The man in a brownish suit said. He smiled while looking at all the new freshman of his school, Total Drama High.

"So, as some of you know, I am Principal McLean! I will be in head of mostly everything at this school! As some now, this is our Janitor," The Principal said while moving to show a blond haired guy in a muscle t-shirt. "This is Billy... He is the Janitor.. Say hi Billy!" McLean mumbled looking over at the janitor, who waved.

"In charge of the cafeteria, we have my favorite chef... CHEF! Yes.. Just call him Chef... Anywho! Because of a teacher shortage, we have to rely on nice people, but I will show the people we have hired. The teacher for Math, and Philosophy, is a teacher named Light Yagami!" A man with brown hair stood up and waved to everyone.

"In charge of the front office... Meet my lovely receptionist, Emily!" He shouted as a girl with dark brown hair, and wearing something suspiously like a airport attendant outfit stood up and waved with a giggle.

"I also would like you to meet the nurses! Our lead nurse is someone named Tsunade! And her assisstant is the lovely pink-haired Sakura Haruno!" A busty blonde woman stood up and waved, while a girl with the EXACT opposite body stood up and waved. She had pink hair though.

"In charge of English, Social Studies, Literature, and Language Arts is Desiree Hunton!" McLean yelled out as a orange-haired girl stood up and waved with a small smile.

"And in charge of Drama Class, Choir, and Music is Clive Auburn!" There were murmurs all around as the 16 year old stood up.

"Hiya... I'm sixteen yeah, but Principal McLean thinks that with my knowledge of music, I would make a great teacher here... So please treat me as a teacher..." The boy mumbled as he returned to sit down.

"And I would LOVE everyone to meet... The lovely Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran! She is in charge of Science, Chemistry, Biology and is in charge of the School Newspaper!" The principle announced as a woman clad in all reds tood up and waved to everyone while wearing a smile. The Principle, Chris McLean, then smirked as he looked at the Freshman.

"So who is ready for High school?" He asked with his smirk as the kids all stared at him. Then one girl in the schools uniform, a white button up shirt and a blue plaid skirt jumped up with a smile.

"YEAH! HIGH SCHOOL!" She yelled out as the Principle grinned.

"Oh... Yeah..."

* * *

**Well, first part of Total Drama High. I will write out what the people are here.**

6th Grade: Tommy Peruz (Age 12)

7th Grade: Jimmy Von Ricardo Marcadia (Age 13)

Freshman: Matt Stone, Isaac Clark, Ashley Uni, Julie Cask, Jessica Trenton, Cody Anderson, Noah Sanders, Owen McCormick, Ezekiel LeBlanc, Gwen Kadeys, Lindsay Ories, Izzy or Isabella Winters, Monseiur Leonard, Chris Wolfe, Johnny Kierson, Dani Monroe, Joshlyn Brant, Sarah Jamestown, Alexa O' Keith, Sakura Hitachiin, Maxine Robertson (Age 15)

Sophmore: Samara Lavery, Beth Oshire, Jennette Blanders, Katie Saties, Sadie Dadies, Heather Bradys, Sierra Harps, Mozart Squiteri, Dakota Favola, Laura Hart, Evie Days (Age 16)

Junior: Luke Chedder, Vega Kaine, Ciara Kaine, Courtney Carington, Alejandro Burremuerto, Harold McGrady V, Tyler Melrose, Trent Sundays, Duncan Legille, Geoff O' Reilly, Justin Shirk, LeShawna Lowes, Bridgette Showers, Eva Uppers (Age 17)

Senior: DJ (Age 18)

**Yes, I DO realize that some of the ages are off, but I did that so the High School setting would fit! So please don't hate me! Also, some of the characters might be OOC, except for people like Courtney... BTW, I Hate Courtney... Whew! Just wanted to say that! Lol!**


	2. August 1st: First Day of School! Part 1!

"So you are sure you will be okay?" The woman asked as she pulled up in the minivan. The girl who was paleing next to her, nodded.

"Mom! I'm a Sophmore! Of course, I'll be okay!" The girl mumbled to her mom, who looked worried.

"I can't believe it is time for another year at Total Drama High.." The mother then sniffled and pulled her daughter into a tight hug, choking her.

"Ugh! Mom! Please let me go!" The girl pleaded as a brown haired girl jumped to the car window.

"Saying goodbye, eh? I'm sure Samara will miss you!" The brunette stated at the car window and the mom sniffled, letting go of her Daughter, Samara.

"Yes! Yes, I will, Mom!" She stated with a smile as she opened the car door. The mom looked at Samara and the brown-haired girl before busting into tears and driving off.

"I see you mom is still as emotional as last year..." The girl remarked and Samara sighed and nodded to her.

"You got that right... Thanks for that save, Laura.." She muttered to the girl, Laura, who smiled and shrugged.

"Your welcome! Now, what would you do without me?" She mumbled with a smile and threw her arm over Samara's shoulder. She looked at her friend and smiled.

"So... Any new kids this year?" Samara asked, to which Laura answered with a shrugg.

"A helluva lot of new Freshman I heard... Also, did you hear... We have a new teacher!" She said with a faint blush and Samara cocked her head.

"Really? Who?" Samara asked her friend, who giggled in joy.

"His name is Light Yagami... He is the Alegbra 1 and 2 teacher. Oh! And he teaches Philosophy class.." She said with a small blush and Samara gagged with a smile.

"Your taking Philosophy class? That is just... Like sad..." She mumbled as her friend scowled playfully and smacked her in the arm.

"Anyway... I'm in Room 204. What about you?" Laura asked as Samara pulled out a paper from her binder. After some quick studying of it, she pulled it down, smiling.

"I'm _also _in Room 204!" She stated as Laura gasped and high-fived with her.

"Awesome! Wanna go check out out new roommate?" She asked as Samara shrugged.

"Sure! Let's head out!" Samara mumbled as both her and her friend walked through the main doors of Total Drama High.

* * *

**Room 204; Sophmore Hall:**

"Yeah, so I really think this new teacher would be cool!"

"Laura, I don't really care!" Samara and Laura stated to each other as they opened the door to there room. They looked inside to see shoes everywhere. They gasped as they saw a Asian girl walk out of the closet holding loads of clothes.

"Wow, girl!" Samara mumbled as Laura gasped as she saw all the stuff around the room.

"Holy crap! Where did you get all this stuff? I'm jealous!" Laura yelled as the raven-haired girl smirked.

"I have connections. Either way, I'm Heather Bradys!" She stated while extending her hand, and Laura took it with both hands and shook it.

"I feel honored to meet someone like you! I'm Laura Hart!" Laura yelled out, shaking her hand and Heather chuckled.

"Well, thank you! And you are?" She asked turning to Samara, who smiled and shook her hand.

"Uh hi! I'm Samara Lavery.." She mumbled as Heather shook it.

"So you two are my roommates? I'm okay with that..." She stated with a smile. Samara and Laura returned the favor when the dorr was kicked open. They all turned to see a tall girl with violet hair walk in. Heather scowled at the girl and narrowed her eyes.

"Um, excuse me? What are you doing in _my_ room?" Heather asked the violet haired girl, who raised an eyebrow at the question.

"What do you mean? My schedule says I'm in Sophmore Room, 204! That's this room, right?" She asked as Heather scoffed, but Laura nodded.

"Yeah, this is Room 204. Well, I guess the Principal wanted us to have four people in this room then..." Laura said with a shrugg as Heather rolled her eyes, Samara smiled and the other girl squealed.

"Well then, I'm Sierra Harps! Nice to meet you!" She said while pulling the other three girls into a giant group hug.

"Ugh!"

"Wha!"

"Let go of me, you freak!" Heather yelled as Sierra narrowed her eyes at her.

"You know, I don't think I really like you..." She mumbled as Heather rolled her eyes.

"Oh it is likewise!" She growled as the violet haired girl growled back at her and they hit each other on the forehead. Samara quickly grabbed Sierra and pulled her away, and Laura did the same to Heather.

"Look! If we are gonna live in this room for the next 10 months, we have _got _to get along!" Samara yelled out, scowling at her two roommates and holding back Sierra.

"Seriously girls... We really do need to relax in here..." Laura said while nodding as Heather scoffed.

"It would have been easy, until this freak showed up!" Heather yelled out as Sierra stuck her tongue out to her and Heather growled. "That's it! I'm gonna kill her!" Heather yelled as she tried to pounce Sierra, but Laura was holding her back as Samara was holding back Sierra, who was also yelling.

* * *

**Sophmore Hall:**

"Whoa... Like, did you hear that yelling, Sadie?" A tanned girl asked the plus sized girl next to her, who nodded.

"I know! Like, Oh my god! I doubt they could handle themselves!" The plus sized one, Sadie, stated to the girl next to him.

"I know! Either way, We are in Room 203! EEEE! I wonder who out roommate is?"

"Oh, I know! I really hope it is someone that is really cool, Katie!" Sadie yelled out as she opened up the door to see a short girl with braces and glasses putting up pictures of a farm. She then turned and ran up to the two girls.

"Hi! I'm Beth Oshire! It's sooo incrudulous to meet you!" She yelled out as she shook Sadie's hand, then quickly zoomed over to Katie's hand.

"Like oh my god! It is sooooo nice to meet you too!" Katie said with a smile as Beth grinned.

"I know! It is, like, totally nice!" Sadie said after Katie finished and Beth just nodded crazily.

"Well, thank you! You guys are so nice! I'm totally gonna love this year!" Beth yelled out as the three girls joined in a group hug.

"Well, long live Total Drama High!" Beth mumbled quickly as both Katie and Sadie agreed.

"Like, Oh my god, I know right!" Sadie started as Katie nodded.

"I, like, SO agree with you guys!" Katie yelled out as they all joined from a group squeal.

* * *

**Auditorium:**

"Ouch! Whatever that was, I think it passed..." The Principal, Chris McLean, said with his hands onto a podium a smirking at all the kids around him. "So... Freshman, eh? How's it feel to be going to the prestegious Total Drama High?" He asked and covered his ears as all the teens yelled out together. He then did a signature smirk to all of them.

"Well, good! You all will have fun here! Unless the classes are to hard, or you anger your teachers, or you get lost in campus or-" Chris began, but was then interuppted.

"I think they got it Chris..." Chef stated as Chris scowled at him.

"Okay! Whatever! All I'm saying is... This school will be tough and hopefully you will be able to pass to the next grade... Lindsay!" Chris said with a smirk as a blonde haired girl, Lindsay, shook her head.

"I'm sorry Chip! I just can't pass that exam!" Lindsay yelled out to him, and the Principal cringed.

"First of all, please sit down. Second of all, It's _Chris_, not Chip!" He yelled to her, who winced and sat down. After dusting himself, the Principal then smirked again and faced all of the Freshman.

"So! You all have our schedules! I will see you all later! Make sure to make all your classes for your first day! McLean Out!" Chris yelled out as he turned and left through a door along with the school Chef. All the Freshman then blinked there eyes and they all walked out of the Auditorium.

* * *

**Room 101; Freshman Hall:**

"So your my roommate?" A boy with jet-black hair asked the teen with black hair that was in a small ponytail. He nodded then.

"I guess... My name is Chris Wolfe... But, you can just call me Wolfe, if you want." Wolfe stated with his hand extended. The jet black kid nodded and shook his hand.

"Isaac. Isaac Clark.." He mumbled as they shook hands. Wolfe smiled and then turned to but his bag on his bunk.

"These bed's seem comfortable..." Wolfe mumbled as Isaac clipped off his guitar from his back.

"Yeah, I don't agree..." He mumbled as he laid his instrument on the bed. He then sat down next to it and laid there with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed. Wolfe looked over at him and smiled.

"You don't seem like a talkative person... I like that..." Wolfe mumbled to Isaac, who smiled.

"I'm glad.." Isaac muttered as he sat up on his bed when the door burst open. They both turned to see a boy with black hair, but in his hair were silver streaks. He was smiling and he threw his bag to the ground.

"Well, hello my roommates of Room 101! It's me, Matt Stone!" He yells as he runs in. He then shakes both Isaac and Wolfe's hand, which makes them both raise an eyebrow. Then, Isaac signs.

"Great... They put _me _in a room with you? Perfect..." Isaac mumbled sarcasticly as Matt smiled.

"It's perfect? Aw, thank you!" He stated as he hugged Isaac, causing him to widen his eyes and give Matt a death stare.

"Really? Let go..." He asked as Matt tightened his grip.

"We are gonna get along great!" He yelled out as Isaac paled and Wolfe chuckled while shaking his head.

* * *

**Room 102; Freshman Hall:**

"So your my roommate?" The blond girl asked the girl who had the red highlights, who turned to face her. When she turned, she snickered at the bandages around her head.

"What's up with the bandages on your head?" She asked as the blond girl felt her head and smiled.

"Oh... I'm, like, really clumsy... I hurt myself alot.." She mumbled with a faint chuckled and the red highlights girl paled.

"So your clumsy, eh? Well, that's just great..." She mumbled sarcasticly and the other girl nodded,

"Uh yeah... Anywho, I'm Julie! Julie Cask!" The blondie stated and extended her hand. The other looked at her hand.

"I'm not sure I wanna catch stupid..." She said with a smirk and Julie gasped and scowled at the girl, but she just laughed.

"I'm kidding... Haha! Got you good though... Anyway, I'm Jessica Trenton.. And _no_, you can't call me Jess!" She said with her lips pursed and Julie smiled and nodded her head. Jessica just rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"So we are rommmates, huh?" A girl with black hair asked as she walked in, holding all her bags in one hand and holding the door's knob with the other. She looked down when the two girls looked at her.

"Hey... I'm Ashley Uni... I just got here.. Did I miss anyything?" She asked while playing with her fingers. Jessica snickered at her, but Julie smiled.

"You just missed some of Orientation! Either way, classes are starting soon! And I have...Drama as my first period!" Julie stated happily as Ashley looked up at her.

"Oh... My first period is Science..." Ashley mumbled, but Jessica nodded.

"Yeah.. Since there is only one senior in the school, he has all the same classes as the Juniors! The Sophmore's have all the same classses to, but the Freshman are divided up! I think that is cool if you ask me..." Jessica stated while laying down on her bed. Ashley and Julie then looked at her with wide eyes. At first, she ignored them, but soon just gave in.

"Fine... My first period is Science..." Jessica mumbled while putting a cherry lolipop in her mouth and Julie paled and groaned.

"That sucks! I don't have first period with you guys! Oh man!" She said with a snap, as she accidently tripped her self and hit her head on the wall.

"OW!" She yelled out as Ashley rushed to help her but, Jessica was laughing nonstop.

"Good Job, Twinkletoes! Hahaha!" She yelled out as she kept laughing, but stopped when she fell of of her bed.

* * *

**Room 104; Freshman Hall:**

"Ugh!" A brunette boy mumbled out as he kicked his door open. Inside, he saw a sorta tanned looking boy with brownish hair reading a book on a bed. This made the brunette groan louder.

"Great! I _wish _this school was co-ed!" He yelled out as he threw his bags to the floor and the other kid gave him the eye.

"Really? Co-ed? I _highly _doubt you could get someone..." He began, but the other boy narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you think that?" He said as the kid shrugged.

"You're loud and I'm SO SURE that girls love that!" He said sarcasticly as the kid narrowed his eyes and a different kid stepped out of the closet.

"Dere! It's all clean, eh!" He stated as the new kid turned to him to see him wearing the school uniform, which was a button up white shirt and gray pants for the guys, but he was also wearing a bluish, kinda greenish toque that made his bangs kinda cover his eyes. The toque boy saw him and was surprised.

"Oh! Hello'o! I'm Ezekiel LeBlanc! O'! And 'dis dere is my friend, Noah Sanders!" Ezekiel said with a smile as Noah did a small mock wave, but then returened to his book. "Pardo'on him, eh.. He jo'ost is a lil saracastoc t'o peo'ople, you kno'o?" Ezekiel said with a smile as the brunette smiled back and shook his hand.

"Oh! I see! Well, anyway, I'm Cody Anderson! Nice to meet you Ezekiel. Noah.." He mumbled with a small amount of enthusiasm, and Noah returned the favor with a maock hello.

"Yeah, yeah... Nice to meet you..." Cody scowled at him, but Ezekiel kept smiling and wrapped his arms around Noah and Cody's shoulders.

"I knew you two'o would get alo'ong, eh!" He said as Noah tried to break his grip, but was too weak and the same happened to Cody.

"Please let go!" They yelled at the same time, making him let go and making them fall, hitting each other's head.

"OWW!" Noah gasped and held his head, rolling on the floor while Cody just rubbed his head.

"Wow! Your head felt like... An egg... That's it! You will be Egghead!" Cody declared, but frowned when Ezekiel shrugged. "What?"

"Noah's head isn't made o'out o'oof eggs, eh!" He stated as Cody facepalmed.

"It was a... Nevermind, Zeke..." Cody mumbled as Ezekiel turned his head in confusion, but then shrugged. Noah kept rolling around while Cody looked at his schedule.

"I got to get to class anyway... This year will be the bomb!" Cody yelled out, running out of his Room, and Ezekiel gasped.

"Dere's a bomb in here! Oh no, eh!" Ezekiel yelled out, following Cody out the room and Noah just signed and got up.

"I'm living with idiots..."

* * *

**1st Period; Drama Classroom:**

"Are you sure you should be on the table?" Julie asked her teacher, Clive Auburn as he laid down on the teachers desk. He turned his head to face her.

"Yes.. I think I am quite sure about this..." Julie looked at him for a couple seconds before smiling.

"Can I do it too?" She asked and the teacher smiled at her.

"Why of course!" He stated as she clapped and got on top of her table.

"Can you please not talk to me?" Isaac asked as he walked in with Matt, who was wearing his messenger bag around his neck. Both he and Isaac stopped in their tracks when they saw Julie and the teacher laying on their desks.

"... I'm not even gonna ask..." Isaac mumbled as he walked over to a desk and sat down. Matt, on the other hand, was amazed.

"Can I do it to?" He asked as Clive sat up and shook his head.

"I am sorry, but no... Class must begin now and that means you too Julie.." He said calmly as Julie pouted.

"Oh poo!" She muttered as two blonde haired people came in. She remembered who the blonde girl was as Lindsay Ories, the girl that got Chris' name wrong. She turned to the teacher and waved to him.

"Hi, Mr. Auburn!" She said sweetly and he smiled back.

"Hello, Lindsay! How is High School?" He asked with a small grin and she returned it with a giggle.

"It's great! I'm meeting so many new people! Like my roommates, Isabeau and Alex!" She said as hee sighed, but kept his smile on.

"You mean Isabella and Alexa?" He asked as she nodded with her hands clamped together. As she did this, a redhead girl jumped through the door and hit her head on Clive's desk. He merely sighed and looked down at her.

"You okay, E-Scope?" Instead of responding, she jumped up and hugged the teacher, choking him.

"You remembered! Everyone here just calls me Izzy or Isabella! But, I want E-Scope!" She yelled out with a cackled and letting go of him, he smiled at her.

"Course I did, E-Scope.. But you have to take a seat for now." He told her and she nodded crazily, causing whiplash and sat down next to Lindsay.

"Okay... So Matt Daniels?" He asked quickly.

"Here!"

"Isaac Clark?"

"I'm here..."

"Julie Cask?"

"Here, here!" She yelled out with a giggle and Matt nodded.

"You have a cool last name!"

"Thanks!" She replied to him with a small blush, but he just turned away.

"I know both E-Scope and Lindsay are here... So, Owen McCormick?" He asked and the other blonde, apparently Owen, chuckled.

"I'm here!" He yelled out with a fart and mostly everyone else held there noses.

"And so is Sarah Jamestown!"

"And Sakura Hitachiin!" Two girls yelled in as they rushed into the class. Clive smiled at them and checked them off. After they sat down, he closed the door and sat on his desk.

"Well, Hello... Some of you know me, some of you don't! I'm Clive Auburn, and I am your teacher for first period Drama... Any questions?" He asked as Lindsay rose her hand. "No, I mean Drama as a class not a movie genre, Lindsay..."

"Ohhh! Nevermind!" Lindsay said before lowering her hand and smiling. Clive chuckled at Lindsay then.

"Anyway, I will be your teacher for the next 10 months... So it is essential we got along! Plus, I will tell you now.. My tests will be hard, and in order to pass my class, you have to get higher then a 69% on the McLean Exam's at the end of the year... Oh it will be a bruiser... I will tell you that.. Just ask Lindsay!" He said with a smile as Lindsay happily nodded.

"Yeah! This is my... I think 3rd time taking Mr. Auburn's class!" She said happily as Sarah widened her eyes.

"How old are you? You should be a Junior?" She asked as Lindsay thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah! I'm seventeen!"

"Lindsay here, Is living proof of the difficulty of my class. Don't underestimate this course... Trust me, you don't wanna!" Clive said with a stern look as the door busted open and Cody was carying Ezekiel through the door. Mr. Auburn looked at them seriously.

"...You're Late..." He stated camly and Cody nodded.

"Yeah yeah... This guy here thought there was a bomb in the school!" he said as Clive raised an eyebrow then looked forward.

"In all honestness, I would agree with your friend.. But then, again that is just how I feel... Either way, go sit down!" He said sternly and Cody winced and threw Ezekiel to a chair and sat down next to Julie.

"As I was saying, this class will be difficult... Anyway, I would like everyone to come and introduce themselves okay?" Some of the classmates groaned while others cheered. Yes, Matt and Julie cheered.

* * *

**1st Period; Algebra Classroom:**

"Hello everyone.. My name is Light Yagami.. Some of you might have known that though.." Light said with a smile. He was wearing a brown suit and had prefectly coiffed brown hair. Most of the Sophmore girls were staring dreamily at him.

"Also, just like Mr. Auburn, I am underage. To tell the truth, I'm actually 17!" He stated with a warm smiled and most of the girls swooned.

"I think I'm in Love!" Laura gushed as her eyes turned to hard and she fought herself not to swoon. Samara was laughing at her friend.

"What do you see in him? He is just a teacher.." Samara muttered as Laura's heart eyes cracked and turned into wide eyed dinner plates.

_"Just _a teacher? _Just _a teacher! Samara, are you serious? Mr. Yogami is the hottest person here!_"_ She yelled out as Samara rolled her eyes.

"If you think he is so hot, then you would know his name is YAGAMI, not YOGAMI!" She yeleld out, getting both the attention of Light and the whole class.

"Is there something you would like to share, Ms. Lavery?" He asked in a calm and collected voice. Despite was Samara had said to Laura, Light was EXTREMLEY attractive.

"Oh! Nothing... Sorry Mr. Yagami..." She muttered as Light put his hand on his chin. They watched other for a while before he turned towards his chackboard.

"You said my name right... Thank you, Ms. Lavery..." He said before writing his name up on the board. Laura was snickering and she hit her with her elbow.

"Dude! Light was totally checking you out!" She said with a small squeal. Samara was busy staring at the back of Light Yagami's head though. She didn't agree with Laura that he was 'checking her out,' but she thought he was analyzing her...

* * *

**1st Period; Science Classroom:**

"Well hello! I'm your teacher Blaineley!" The women in red yelled out with her handds in the air. All the students gave her weird looks as she paled.

"Come on! Everyone has heard on Blaineley O' Halleran!" She stated as they all quirked eyebrows. She then sighed and gave up.

"Nevermind... For 1st Period, you Freshman have Science with me! And it will be the toughest thing your little 15 year old heads can wrap around!" She said with a smirk as someone blurted out.

"If 15 is little to you, what are you? Like 40?" The girl's voice yelled out with a chuckle. Blaineley looked at the Freshman and glared at them all. In the corner, Ashley was giggling at what Jessica had blurted out. She had to admit it was funny.

"So what? You tihnk that little joke was funny?" Blaineley asked, rheotorically.

"Yes!" The whole class blurted out and Jessica burst out laughing. Ashley couldn't help it and laughed out loud too. Blaineley's face turned red at her glass and she growled.

"Class... That was rheotoric!" She yelled out as some people raised there hands. Blaineley then snapped.

"NO, I'M NOT SAYING WHAT IT MEANS!" She hissed out and everyone suddenly got quiet. Except for some people.

"Bitchy teacher!" Wolfe yelled out and snickered while he high fived Noah. They both cracked up as she looked around to see who said it.

"I will expel you!"

"Like you can!" A girl yelled out. The two girl's next to her, Gwen Kadeys and Joshlyn Brant shook there heads at her actions.

"Look guys... Blaineley is out teacher! We need to respect her!" A boy yelled out to everyone in the class and they looked at him. Blaineley smiled at him and wondered who he was.

"Say... Who are you?"

"Johnny Kierson!" He stated proudly and Blaineley nodded.

"Well, thank you, young man, but you need to sit down!" She said as he nodded and ran back to his seat. As he ran, A girl, Alexa O' Keith, muttered to him.

"Suck up..." She muttered as he looked back, unaware of who said it, but sat down.

"Look! We are gonna need to get along! Anywho! I want you to introduce yourselves!" The students all groaned as the teacher rolled her eyes.

* * *

**1st Period; English Class:**

"Well, I am Desiree Hunton!" A women with bright red hair remarked as a whistle is heard.

"Damn baby! You are fine!" A man with a green mohawk whistled to the teacher, who rolled her eyes.

"Very flattering, Duncan... But, once again, I am 20, you are 17... That is that!" She mumbled out to her class and they all just sneered.

"Duncan! Don't be a idiot!" The brunette yelled at Duncan, who scrunched up his nose and scowled.

"Oh calm it Courtney!" He said as she gasped and slapped. "God damn!"

"Oh dare you! I am a CIT! No once can talk to me like that!" She yelled out as a man wearing a red headband rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you stopped talking about how great CIT's are, then maybe-" He began, but his mouth was covered by a blonde haired girl.

"I'd be quiet if I were you, Tyler..." She said, but he rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing, Bridgette..." He mumbled as he refocused his mind to the teacher.

"So, I hope you all pay attention, because almost everything will be on the McLean Exams!" Desiree said, finishing her speech and looking at all the Juniors and TDH'd only Senior, Devon Joseph or DJ for short!

"So including what you just said will be on it?" A amber haird boy asked the teacher who nodded.

"Yes, Harold! EVERYTHING!" She yelled out, making some kids jump slightly.

* * *

**Well, this is the first part of the kids first day at Total Drama High! hope your liking it so far!**


End file.
